deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aiden Pearce
Aiden Pearce is the protagonist of Ubisoft's game, Watch Dogs. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Agent 47 VS Aiden Pearce (Completed) * Aiden Pearce vs. Connor Kenway (Completed) * Desmond Miles Vs Aiden Pearce * Aiden Pearce vs. Faith Connors (Completed) * Seth X Aiden Pearce (Completed) * Aiden Pearce Vs. Sombra Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 4 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Wei Shen (Sleeping Dogs) *Carmelita Fox (Sly Cooper series) *Batman (DC Comics) *Tucker Foley (Danny Phantom) History Having moved from Ireland to the United States to supposedly get away from his father, Aiden Pearce has lived most of his life in Chicago, Illinois. He is a professional hacker who has free access to the Central Operating System (ctOS) and uses it to control anything connected to it as well as gain access to anyone's details. Aiden used this to siphon bank accounts from innocent people in a hacking of the Merlaut Hotel in 2012. Subsequently, the owner, Dermont Quinn, sent hits out to Aiden and his accomplice in the job, Damien Brenks, in an attempt to get them into submission. Later on, during a drive with his nephew and niece, Jackson and Lena respectively, the hitman Maurice Vega shot his car, causing it to roll upside down and inevitably crash, killing Lena. This incident made Aiden set out against the powers that be of Chicago for revenge. Death Battle Info * Full name: Aiden Pearce * Age: 39 * Height: N/A * Occupation: Grey hat hacker * Has access to Chicago's operating system * Known as a vigilante Weapons Spec Ops 1911 * Magazine capacity: 10 rounds * 1911 with black finish and silencer * Undetectable to enemies * Only true silenced handgun in game * Able to fire into the street without police being alerted Baton * Length: 21 inches * Aiden's weapon of choice * Used for disarming and taking down a suspect * Non-lethal (somehow) Focus Mode * Slows down time for absolutely no reason whatsoever * Allows Aiden to carefully aim or see what to hack * Represents Aiden's reflexes and strong senses Profiler * Hand-held device * Allows access to Chicago's ctOS * Hacks anything connected to the ctOS * Can be used with a handgun simultaneously 'Passive Hacks' * Views details of others * Does not require usage of the battery * Can hack into security cameras * Can hack telephones and bank accounts * And many other things besides... Hacks requiring battery usage * Traffic Light Control ** Changes traffic lights to green to cause a pile-up ** Battery cost: 1 bar ** A taxi driver's worst nightmare * Bollard Control ** Allows blockers to be raised or lowered ** Helps for slowing pursuers or taking out the pursued * Overload Junction/Transformer ** Overloads a junction box or transformer to take out foes ** Overloaded transformer + Propane tanks = BOOM * Steam Pipes ** Ruptures steam pipes in sewers causing a small explosion in roads ** Can be used to total cars if done correctly Hacks using resources * Requires resources (but not the battery) to function * Can be crafted on the spot * Jam Coms ** Requirements: One System Key and one Electronic Part ** Disables communications and police scanning * Blackout ** Requirements: Two System Keys and one Electronic Part ** Plunges Chicago into darkness ** Disables communications ** Lasts for up to 40 seconds * ctOS Scan ** Requirements: One System Key and Electronic Parts ** Scans all NPCs in a certain radius ** Helps locate a target quickly Feats * Annihlated a lot of Chicago's crime * Has practically complete control over the ctOS... * ...and by extension, Chicago as a whole * Embraced the role of a vigilante * Skilled in counter-surveillance * Is practically a hacking Irish Batman Faults * Technically classed as a wanted man * Stolen bank details from people * Mixed reputation in Chicago (depending on actions) * Obsessed with security * Monitors his own family without their knowledge... seriously * Creepy, stalker-like actions linked to Profiler * Considered cold-hearted for killing innocents at some points * He has a battery cooldown for certain actions Quotes Agent 47 VS Aiden Pearce * "''So, this guy’s an assassin like me. Must have moved here very recently. I can’t let him kill too many of his targets." ''(To himself, having used the Profiler to identify 47 before the fight begins) * "''Aiden Pearce. And you must be Agent 47." ''(Declaring his name to 47, having been asked who he is) * "''I have access to all records in the city. Including yours. You must have got here a few days ago. You may be a skilled assassin as your information implies, but I cannot let you continue your killing spree." ''(Explaining to 47 on how he knows his alias, just before preparing to battle) * "''You won't get far." ''(After 47 has climbed into an apartment building) * "''He's there!" ''(When realizing that 47 is at the party, having identified him using a ctOS Scan) * "''This doesn't look real..." ''(Examining a suspicious coin left by 47) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hacker Category:Home Console Characters Category:Male Category:Ubisoft Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Vigilante Combatants